


Of Introspection and Threats

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: A Princess and her Knight [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Study, it's basically a series of one shots with no cohesive linear plot line, will add more tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Kaira was the heart of the army, but now that she has found love, many of them found the need to assess themselves to find acceptance and to make sure her object of affection remained true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jakob

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically going to be an ongoing series of me delving into relationship and character studies between Kaira (F!MU) and various characters who would go out of their way to make sure my sweet child Silas never hurts her. Set in Revelations.  
> I'm also going to slowly start making f!mu more ~mine~ and her own character instead of the perfectly wonderful default Corrin.  
> [work unbeta'd blah mistakes blah mine]

It wasn’t a surprise. No he could even say it was as expected. It didn’t mean he liked it, but still, it could have been worse. Her decision could have been worse, and he honestly didn’t know how he would take it if it _were_ worse.

He worried that one day, when she would find someone to love, she would be taken from him. That his joy, his happiness, and his reason for living would be stolen away very nearly caused him panic and anxiety.

Still he would wake up early in the gods be damned mornings, still he would prepare her favorite tea and select assortment of fruits and pastries, and still he would dutifully ignore the sight of Silas escaping Lady Kaira’s tree-house.

Jakob watched Silas shrink into the distance before taking in a deep breath to calm his anger, then knocked and entered Kaira’s room.

“Lady Kaira.” Jakob said softly to announce his presence. She was still soundly asleep, looking only as disheveled as she normally did in the mornings. He quietly breathed a sigh of relief, and set the tray down on a small round table and soundlessly walked up to her.

His lady was, without any doubt, the most beautiful creature in this and any world, even in this adorably disheveled form. He ghosted his fingers over her unruly bed head, her forehead, her brow, and to her cheek, then pinched it.

She quickly made a displeased face, a groan slipping past her lips, before opening her eyes looking straight to him. He released it and smiled as he did every morning. “Time to rise my lady.”

She looked at him with a whine, rubbing her cheek, then sat up stretching and glanced at the other side of her bed. She froze mid-yawn, made a face of displeasure then quickly masked it up as she looked back to Jakob.

“Good morning.” She said with a slow and sleepy smile growing on her face.

As much as it pained him to admit it, Silas was good for her. The dark circles under her eyes were quickly diminishing, and the radiant smile on her face no longer looked strained and fake.

“Good morning.” He smiled back.

 

As they started to prepare for the day, he wondered how much of this daily routine would no longer be his sole pride and joy once she was wed. The more he mulled it over, the lonelier he felt. She was his sun, she was his heart, and she was his life. Everything he did, he did for her.

He didn’t feel particularly bitter that she had found someone to love; he knew it would happen someday after all. But now that it was here, he didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

“Jakob?” she asked, making eye contact through the vanity mirror.

“Yes my lady?” he replied trying to hide any negative emotions he was feeling.

“Are you alright?” she questioned, turning around to look at him.

“I assure you I am perfectly fine.” He smiled to try and prove his point, but instead of returning it she frowned.

“Why are you lying?”

He froze.

_How did she know? Did he have a tell he didn’t know about? Was it truly that obvious?_

Kaira crossed her arms with a pout on her lips. “Surely you can’t believe that I wouldn’t know when you’re lying to me?”

He opened his mouth to respond but no words came out.

She made a sad expression and sighed. “Jakob you are phenomenal at a lot of things, and I will give you credit to the fact that you’re incredible liar when it’s pointed at anyone else, but I have to tell you that you are an open book around me.” She explained.

She waited a moment to see if he would speak, and since nothing was said, she sighed again and took the brush from his hand, placing it down on the vanity, then grabbed his hand to pull him down on the bench to sit next to her.

“So let’s try this again. What’s the matter? What’s wrong?” she repeated, this time looking directly at him.

He sucked in a breath, and then looked down in shame. Not only could he not keep his unruly emotions in check, she called him out on it immediately. He felt mortified that he even thought to hide anything from her in the first place. She has been nothing but a beacon of kindness and acceptance since the day she all but forced her friendship on him when they first met at the fortress.

He startled when he felt her gently squeeze his hands and he looked back up to see her tenderly smiling, encouraging him to open up. After releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was keeping in, he squeezed back and looked directly into the crimson eyes he’s loved since he first saw them.

“I’m going to miss you.” He whispered.

Her brows raised in shock then scrunched up in confusion. “I… I don’t understand what you mean? Has something happened?” she asked, her voice becoming slightly panicked. “Are you going somewhere? Are you—”

“No milady!” he interrupted realizing the error in his words. “I mean… I simply meant… I…” he trailed off, then took in another breath. “I’m going to miss this. Once you are wed there will be a plethora of things I will no longer be able to do, simply out of consideration for you both. I was just thinking how lonely I would become once simple things like aiding you in the mornings, like this, would no longer be my duty.” He confessed, looking away from her.

There was silence, and it was deafening. He wished he could take it all back, he wished he had just kept it to himself as he had planned to begin with. Truly, how foolish was it that he had felt this way over something that was inevitable.

Then she was laughing, goodness to honest laughing. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and guffawed. He didn’t understand, why was she laughing? Was it truly as idiotic as he thought it was? He felt his face heat up, as he tried to find the words to quickly backtrack.

Kaira then stood and hugged him with all her might. “Oh Jakob, you had me so worried there!” she said, still giggling. “I thought you were ill, or even that you had tired of me!” she sighed in relief.

He was stunned and left speechless yet again. She moved to gently grab his face, placing her hands on both sides of his cheeks and kissed his forehead. “My sweet Jakob.” He felt himself burn in embarrassment, his face a shameful shade of red. “I’ve no intention of diminishing your tasks. I mean, certainly there are only a small handful of things that you could probably stop, but just because I’m marrying Silas doesn’t mean I’m being taken away you. I’m sorry I made you feel lonely, even for a moment.”

She was apologizing? _To him?_ “Lady Kaira! Please do not apologize! You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, it is I—”

“Jakob.” She interjected. “You are one of the most precious people in my life. You have been my friend, one of my very best, and you have given me nothing but happiness since I imposed myself on you all those years ago. Your feelings are as precious and important to me as mine are to you. Yes, of course some things are going to change, but if you do ever feel lonely please tell me so that I may spend time with you to rectify it. I know what loneliness feels like and I’ve no intention on inflicting that vexing feeling on you. ”

He felt wetness in his eyes and squeezed them shut. Kaira sat back down, and grabbed his hands again, playing with his fingers. “Not that I don’t understand how you feel. Sometimes I get lonely thinking about how much will change when _you_ fall in love. It’s rather selfish, I think. I mean I wish you all the happiness in the universe, and if you can find someone to truly love that’d be wonderful, but I also like being so important to you. Being first in your mind has helped me for so many years when I was locked away from the world. Getting sad as our worlds finally expands like I wished is pretty pathetic right?” she laughed.

“Of course not!” he denied. “My lady, no one could ever replace you. Even if I were to find someone suitable enough to wed, they could never be as important to me in the way you are. You will never lose me, this I swear.” He said with finality.

Then she smirked.

He paused, mouth slightly open, as it sunk in. She played him as easily and as beautifully as she played the piano. He stood up and walked a few steps away from her, hiding his face in his hands and groaned.

Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around him from behind, her head resting on his back. They stood like that in a companionable silence for a few moments. “Besides, I wouldn’t say you’re getting less work. Wouldn’t you just have more now?”

He grimaced. Lady Kaira would always be his main concern, but making sure that both her and Silas were content and happy would be his new task. As long as it made her happy, and as long as _he_ made her happy.

Jakob separated himself from Kaira and smiled with new resolve. “Yes I suppose it would. Now come, we’re running behind schedule and your tea has likely gotten cold.”

She observed him for a moment, as if reading him again, and after finding herself content with what she saw, she nodded and walked back to the vanity.

 

\----

 

“Silas.” Jakob greeted.

“Jakob.” He acknowledged slightly confused. Jakob never sought him out and often times when they interacted it was typically through his insistence. Jakob was one of the most stubborn people he has ever met, but Silas knew he was genuinely kindhearted when it was necessary. It was hidden under layers and layers of barbs, but still it was there. “Did you need something?”

“Of course.” He said as if insulted. “I would never casually seek you out for something as pointless as idle chatter, when I could very well be using that time to either be improving my already impeccable skills or doing something for Lady Kaira.” He finished with a huff.

“Right… Well what was it?” he asked. At least his loyalty for Kaira was as unwavering and absolute as ever.

“I need to know your preferences for snacks and tea’s. Since you’ve somehow managed to find a way into my princess’s heart, which will always be a mystery to me, I thought I should start to brush up on your partialities since you would be joining her more often and that you may also be satisfied.”

Silas felt his smile widen. That was probably the nicest thing Jakob has ever said to him. “Of course!” This was an incredible step forward.

Just as he was about to bask in it, Jakob took a step forward and his tone darkened. “I do also feel as if it is my duty to warn you. If you hurt her, if you make her cry, if you ever so much as make her _frown_ , you will find that death wasn’t so far around the corner, and you will wish you had met your end on the battlefield.” He threatened.

Silas felt himself freeze over, a cold sweat dripping down his back. Taking in a breath, he met Jakob’s eyes with matching gravity. “You have it on my knight’s honor that I will do everything I can to make her happy, Jakob.”

After a moment, Jakob looked away with a smack of his teeth. “Not that your honor means anything to me, but I suppose it will have to do for now.” He relented, and then crossed his arms.

Silas gave a tired smile and scratched the back of his head. He somehow dodged a bullet. “I know how much you care for her, and I will do everything I can to prove I am worthy of her for as long as it takes.”

Jakob stared at him, Silas unable to read anything from his expression, and then looked away. “ She is the reason I wake up everyday. Her happiness is the only thing I care for in this or any world. I trust you to make her happy in ways I never can Silas. Do not make me regret it.” He said before walking away.

Silas stared at him stupefied. Did Jakob just say that he trusted him? He grinned widely and laughed to himself for a moment then remembered the reason Jakob approached him in the first place and chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt me because Jakob is the second love of my life and tbh i'm probably gonna start another series for Jakob/F!MU but also please note that his feelings for Kaira in this is platonic. Mostly.


	2. Camilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla loved Kaira as fiercely as any other, but there was one piece of history she did not want repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Camilla.  
> [work is unbeta'd]

As she sat at a table in the mess hall having a snack and tea, Camilla thought about Kaira, Silas, and their relationship.

They were happy together. That much was obvious, and anyone with eyes could see that. Of course, Kaira’s happiness gave her happiness. But it also made her lonely. It was true she had many other people she loved to dote on, but Kaira was a special case.

 She had connected with her in a way she hadn’t with others, and she hadn’t really ever thought about why until Niles all but forced her to. She never even cared to think about, and just accepted and embraced it for what it was. It was with this in mind that she began to think about the circumstances behind it at all and what might be in the future.

 

\-->

\--->

 

“Meet your new sister.” Father spoke, gesturing to a small girl who was clinging to Gunter’s side, nearly hiding behind him. “I want the both of you to help her acclimate while I decide what to do with her.” He finished.

Camilla and Xander immediately bowed their heads. “Yes Father.” They said in unison.

He grunted then left the room with Iago following behind him, a sneer on his face as he glanced towards the girl one final time before they were out of view.

After waiting a moment, Xander cleared his throat, making their new little sister jump, and hide her face in Gunter’s thigh, prompting him to sigh and try to separate himself from her clenched fists.

“You cannot do that Lady Kaira. You must greet them properly.” He scolded.  

 _‘Kaira’_ looked at him, her eyes widened as she glanced to the pair of them then back to him. Gunter gave her a gentle nudge towards their direction and she immediately stood rod straight, her hands clenching the sides of her dress, and her eyes cast downwards.

“M-my name is Kaira and it is a pleasure to meet you.” she introduced, a quiver in her voice and her knuckles turning white from clenching her fists tighter.

 _“The poor thing is absolutely terrified. Oh, the things this poor dear must’ve experienced.”_ Camilla thought to herself, her heart aching.

“Hello, little Kaira.” Xander said with a smile, taking a step towards her. “My name is Xander, and this-” he gestured to me “is Camilla. It’s very nice to meet you.”

Kaira nodded, eyes still to the floor, and remained silent. Xander glanced towards Camilla unsure of what to do. This wasn’t the first time they were introduced to new younger siblings, but this was the first they were older than a toddler just learning to walk.

Camilla decided to waste no time, and walk up to her new sister, kneeling to catch Kaira’s eye, and smiled.

Kaira nearly gaped at her. “You’re pretty.” She whispered.

Camilla’s smile widened. “Why thank you. I think you’re very pretty too.” And it wasn’t a lie. Kaira had a pair of large and beautiful garnet colored eyes, and short and fluffy light blue hair framing her face. Poking out of her hair, though, were a peculiar pair of pointed ears. _Interesting._

Her cheeks turned a shade pink, as an adorable smile graced her lips. “Thank you.”

 _She was too cute_. Camilla then hugged her. She hoped this one stayed, and lasted.

Shocked at first, Kaira remained still, then gingerly hugged her back, looking at Xander now, who wore a kind smile, and walked towards them. He gently placed he hand on the top of her head and lightly mussed her hair.

“How old are you Kaira?” he asked.

Her eyes glossed over as she looked away, avoiding his eyes. Camilla released her from her hug and looked at her curiously. “I… don’t know. I don’t… remember. I don’t remember much of anything actually.”

 _What? That was new._ Gunter cleared his throat and the royals looked at him. There was a… problem when we were getting her. She seems to have lost her memories from her life beforehand, caretakers and all. She can remember some things though, such as manners, and activities, but not much of people or her life.” He explained. “I do believe her to be eight, though.”

 _Oh the poor thing._ “Well that’s okay.” Camilla reassured her, gently grabbing Kaira’s charmingly round cheeks. “We’re your family now anyways. Right Xander?” she asked.

“Of course.” He agreed.

“Really?” she asked with a gasp. Then she teared up and smiled looking at Gunter. “I’m so lucky Gunter!” He simply smiled and nodded as she looked back to Camilla with a bashful expression. “May I hug you again?”

Camilla wiped a small tear from Kaira’s eye. “Of course! You never have to ask me for hugs, for I will feely give them.” She said hugging her tightly, and Kaira clinging back this time.

\---->

Unfortunately father ultimately decided to send her away to the Northern Fortress. During the few weeks Camilla spent with Kaira, she grew incredibly fond of her. She was a ray of refreshing sunshine in her world of shadow and darkness.

She got along splendidly with the rest of her siblings as well. Leo was a little wary at first but quickly warmed up to her as they played together with Elise. Being around them was her greatest source of happiness and was always sad to part with them when she returned to her education, training, and other duties her mother forced on her to help her win favor with father.

Maybe it was better this way. Kaira wouldn’t be around for mother to try and manipulate, she wouldn’t be around the constant politicking, and horrible rivalry they tried to force on them. As much as she would love to be around little Kaira more often, the thought that she wouldn’t have to grow up around the backstabbing, ill-intent, and vengeance from the mother’s, mistresses, and nobles trying to accrue higher status made it worth the separation.

At least one of them could get away from this nightmare.

\----->

Over the years she made it a point to visit Kaira as often as she could. She frequently came along with her siblings, or more often than not, with Elise at the very least, but this time she happened to come alone.

They were having tea together, prepared by the newly appointed retainer, Jakob, when she brought up Kaira’s higher level of cheer.

“I made a new friend!” Kaira exclaimed.

“Oh?” she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

That was odd. Father was oddly determined to keep her locked away from the world. The fact that there was someone new for Kaira to befriend was surprising. She was already a loveable sweetheart filled with nothing but kindness, so everyone who worked here was already smitten by her obvious charm.

“Yes! His name is Silas, and Gunter said I could be friends with him because he’s my age. Oh it’s so exciting Sister! I don’t have many friends my age, or any at all really, so this is huge!” she exclaimed, joy radiating from her body. “He was rather quiet at first though, but he’s since opened up and he’s told me so much about the world outside of this castle! It sounds like a dream.” She finished with a wistful breathe, popping a bonbon in her mouth.

“My, my. It seems he’s gotten quite the high approval from you.” She laughed.

“He does! He’s so nice and and sweet and kind. Like you Camilla.” she smiled. _So cute_. “Oh I hope you get to me him today.” She sighed.

Like clockwork, someone knocked on the door to the room and in came a boy with short silver hair and matching eyes, and a bright wide smile escorted by Gunter himself. “Princess Kaira!”

“Silas!” she exclaimed excitedly, popping out of her seat and taking a step towards him before immediately stopping with a bashful expression on her face. “This is my older sister Camilla.” She gestured towards her.

The boy looked at her surprised, as if noticing her for the first time, his face reddening. _Oh my_. He walked up to her then politely bowed. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Camilla.” He muttered out.

“Oh please. Any friend of my precious Kaira is a friend of mine. Please rise.” She smiled.

He immediately straightened up, his face a shade more red than before, as Kaira grabbed his arm, elated. “Isn’t she just as lovely as I said, Silas?”

“Yes!” he immediately agreed.

“Aww Kaira, you talked about me?” she asked with a newfound wave of affection.

“Of course! I have the best sisters in the world. Who wouldn’t talk about them?” she beamed.

Camilla quickly moved to hug Kaira tightly. She was more than she ever deserved.

“Sister.” Kaira whined and giggled.

“I can’t help it when you’re being so cute!” she said kissing Kaira’s face repeatedly. She wined again trying to separate from the onslaught of love.

“Are we done with tea? Do you think we can all play together Camilla?” she asked once she managed to wriggle her way free.

Camilla looked at Silas, who looked hopeful, and sighed. “How could I deny you when I’m confronted with not one but _two_ puppy dog eyes?”

Kaira lit up with glee, thanking her, and they proceeded to laugh the day away.

\------>

Kaira sobbed. She wept nearly all day every day. Silas made a bad judgment, and it nearly cost him his life, had Kaira not begged for it.

Camilla understood where it came from though. Kaira longed to see the outside world, constantly kept in the castle her whole life, and having nothing to go on but stories and tales from books and people. Of course someone would have tried to bring her that small piece of happiness, especially someone who was as kindhearted as Silas was.

But he still made an error in judgement, trying to sneak her out.

Kaira was inconsolable and it left everyone at their wits end. They didn’t know what to do, or how to make her stop crying. Eventually they reached out to see if her siblings would help calm her, but the others were left just as clueless. Elise was the most successful and could get her to reach moments of peace, being the absolute ray of sunshine she was.

But here, Camilla sat with Kaira sobbing in her lap, as she gently stroked her blue hair, as she often wished her mother did.

“He was the only friend I had that wasn’t trapped here. I just… I feel so lonely now.” She said during one of her quiet moments. “I mean- don’t get me wrong, I have you guys, and I love each of you dearly but… but he was just…” she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again.

Camilla quickly wiped them. “Hush now, my darling.” She said as reassuringly as she could. “I know. But you have to understand that what he did was wrong. What if something happened to the both of you?” she asked in a gently scolding tone.

Kaira’s face scrunched up in thought, before she buried her face in her lap again. “We would have never known where you were, or what happened. We probably would have thought you were kidnapped and stolen away!” she continued.

If something happened to her precious Kaira, there was nowhere in the world anyone could hide from her fury. She would kill for her, need be.

Kaira nodded in her lap, squeezing her closer “I know. I just feel so isolated. You and the others get to come and go as you please, but I’m stuck here. And as much as I appreciate all of you, it’s so… it’s… ” she trailed off, crying again.

Camilla’s heart broke with her. It was at this moment she swore to herself that she would always make sure nothing ever hurt Kaira. She had enough to deal with in her life, and Gods be damned if she ever let anyone hurt her again, even if unintentional.

\------->

The workers at the fortress decided to pretend Silas never existed, in hopes to get Kaira to forget him. Camilla didn’t like the idea of manipulating Kaira this way. Manipulation was saved for those at court, not locked away princesses who have no access to anything outside their vicinity.

Every time someone denied to know who she was talking about, the look of heartbreak and confusion tore Camilla’s heart apart. Xander and the others didn’t like this idea much either, but it was fact that Kaira was crying less. Eventually she even started smiling again, regaining the glow she once had.

Camilla didn’t like the idea of manipulating Kaira… but if it brought back her smile then so be it.

\-------->

\-->

“Lady Camilla?”

She jumped as a wave of someone’s hand moved in front of her face. Her eyes followed the arm to see who it belonged to and was met with Silas’s concerned gaze.

“Are you alright? I’ve been calling out to you for some time.” He explained.

“Oh. Silas.” She said with surprise. “Yes I’m fine. I was just… reminiscing.”

He gave her an unsure look, which she met with a reassuring smile. “If you say so…”

“Oh! While you’re here, this was great timing, I would like to speak with you.” She said gesturing to the table she was seated at in the mess hall.

He took the offered seat and politely waited for her to start.

“You know, you broke Kaira’s heart once.” Camilla started off with a sip of her tea.

Silas’s face quickly turned to shock then into confusion. “When you were banished from the castle.” She elaborated.

Understanding quickly flickered through his expression before he bowed his head, and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Yeah that… wasn’t one of my smartest moments.”

Camilla sniffed at that. “Quite an understatement that is. She was nearly inconsolable. We were out of our minds trying to console her!”

Silas sat there, hands in lap, silently with a look of guilt. “Yeah… I heard.”

After a long moment observing him, Camilla set down her teacup and leaned forward towards him with menacing expression. “You are to never break her heart ever again. Are we understood Silas?”

He immediately sat straight up. “Of course. It was never my intention to in the past, and will continue to never be in the present or future.” He said earnestly.

“You were a child. I do not hold what happened against you. But just be warned that I will not hesitate to end you myself if I feel you are nothing but a poison to her.” She said picking up her tea cup again. “You may take your leave.” She dismissed.

He hesitated and stood then looked at her. “I hope it will never get to that point but… if it does please tell me so I can fix it. I don’t want to ever hurt her.”

Camilla stared at him, but his eyes never wavered. Content with that, she nods, and after another hesitant moment he walks off.

_Maybe this time it’ll be alright._


End file.
